


Last Call

by hookedontaronfics



Category: British Actor RPF, Taron Egerton - Fandom
Genre: Cute plot, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hotel Sex, Nightlife, Seattle, Shameless Smut, Smut, hookup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-07-29 06:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20077345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hookedontaronfics/pseuds/hookedontaronfics
Summary: You're working at a bar late at night when Taron walks in, in need of a drink and maybe something more.





	1. Chapter 1

You were running late to your job at the Paramount Hotel, and Seattle traffic was doing you no favors. Even worse, you had to park a ways from the hotel after circling streets for a bit. You cursed your bad luck as you ran to the hotel, excusing yourself when you accidentally ran into people. You breezed in through the hotel doors, tossing “hellos” to everyone you worked with and ignoring the male stares aimed at your backside in the short black skirt you were wearing. “Creeps,” you said under your breath.

You headed straight for the bar, stuffing your purse under the counter and doing your best to avoid your boss. The last thing you needed was his unwanted attention as you tucked your white blouse in and finished up the buttons on your black vest. You hated that you were required to wear the catering uniform, but the tips at the bar were outstanding usually so you just dealt with it. The room rates were more than you could even afford, which meant the clientele were generally of the higher class. 

You’d had many an interesting conversation, hearing the craziest stories from the likes of lawyers and doctors and the occasional celebrity. When the drinks started flowing, you became a therapist, and it was just the way you liked it. Maybe you’d write a book some day from all the torrid affairs, mommy complexes, and salacious gossip you’d heard and seen over the years, you mused to yourself as you double-checked your supplies before things got busy.

You went about your job for the evening, things staying pretty slow at first. The hours passed and you did your best to chat up the people who sat at the bar, passing out drinks and trying to be engaging. 

You were leaning over the bartop when you suddenly felt a presence come up behind you. “Happy to see you, y/n, working that fine ass in my bar tonight,” your skeezy boss whispered in your ear, fairly pressing his hips against you and copping a feel of your ass. You nearly dropped the drink you were holding onto your client before jerking away from your boss.

“Jesus,” you swore under your breath. “Don’t you ever touch me like that again,” you said angrily.

“Alright, don’t get bitchy,” he said, holding up his hands and laughing at your face like it was all just a joke. He wandered off to do fuck all knows, and you tried to shake off his unwanted advance. It had made you feel uncomfortable in your own skin.

You were still flustered when a man walked in and took a seat at the bar, catching your eye because he was incredibly fine. He himself looked a bit harried and in bad need of a drink, so instead of filling the orders you had, you walked over to him, trying not to look like you were obviously checking him out. But damn, could he have gotten it if he wanted. He had a strong jawline and green eyes that looked incredibly tired as he focused in on something on his phone, frowning a bit. You realized you were staring at those soft lips a little too much, and cleared your throat as you slid a coaster across the bartop.

“Long day?” you asked as casually as you could manage.

“Long week, really,” he replied in some kind of accent, giving you a small smile. You couldn’t place why his voice sounded familiar, but you imagined it must just be coincidence.

“Well I might have a remedy for that. Whatcha drinking?” you asked.

“Greyhound, rocks, kindly,” he said, still focusing on his phone.

“Coming right up,” you said, watching him a bit as you made his drink. He was cute in all the right ways, and sexy in so many others. He was unassuming, and that’s what you liked about him. He was just dressed casually in a white shirt under an undone plaid button-down, a bit of chest hair peeking out and making your mouth water. If he stuck around, you might actually enjoy this night after all. 

You handed him his drink and he nodded a thanks at you, taking a long sip of it and finally turning the full force of his gaze on you. You felt your breath catch in your throat; he had the prettiest eyes you’d ever seen.

“Oh this is good. You’ve just made my evening so much better,” he smirked, making your insides quake a little.

You tried to come up with something clever to say back, but failing that, you simply asked him what he was in Seattle for.

“Oh, yeah, I’ve got a lot of fans to make very happy tomorrow at ACE Comic Con,” he smiled.

“Is that what’s got you so stressed?” you asked before you could think about it.

“What makes you think I’m stressed?” he asked back, raising an eyebrow at you, and you had to appreciate the incredible arc of it.

“Most people don’t sit at my bar frowning at their phones. I’m just saying,” you laughed.

“Oh, well,” he seemed to sigh heavily. “That has nothing to do with the con. I was bloody mauled at the airport though, and it’s a bit overwhelming,” he said. You had no idea why he was telling you any of this, but you just wanted to keep hearing him talk.

“Hey, girl! Are you going to fix up my drink or what?” one of the other clients you’d been ignoring yelled at you. You closed your eyes for a moment and sighed.

“I’ve got to get that. I’ll be back,” you said, turning and completely missing the way he looked at you as you walked away.

You fixed up the other drinks and made sure your other clients were taken care of, but mostly you wanted to get back to the intriguing man whose name you still didn’t even know. You made him another Greyhound before you returned to him, and he’d just finished the first so you switched out the glasses.

“Thank you, love,” he said kindly to you, and you couldn’t help but smile. “I’m sorry, I don’t even know your name,” he laughed softly, the sound of it music to your ears.

“Y/N,” you replied eagerly, swooning slightly as he repeated it.

“It’s Taron,” he grinned, searching your face, it seemed, for some hint of recognition.

“It’s genuinely nice to meet you,” you replied. You’d gathered that he was an actor but your mind couldn’t supply exactly from what. But that didn’t even matter to you; he could have been a garbageman for all you cared. He was easy on the eyes and treated you with respect, unlike your asshole boss. You groaned as you saw him striding toward you again, his face looking angry as hell.

“Y/N! What the hell do you think you’re doing, treating my best client like a total bitch, huh?” he asked, getting in your face.

“What?” you asked, totally confused as he pointed to the guy who’d yelled at you earlier to fill his drink. “I’m not his slave,” you replied as your boss grabbed your arm roughly. “Ow, you’re hurting me,” you gasped, twisting slightly and trying to worm your way out of his grasp.

“Excuse me! Get your fucking hands off her!” Taron said, standing up and looking about ready to leap over the bar if it came to that.

“This doesn’t exactly concern you?” your boss said, staring Taron down.

“I’ll bloody call the cops on you if you don’t,” he said, holding up his phone.

“Jesus, man, keep it in your pants,” your boss said, letting you go and stalking away. You rubbed your arm and tried to look unaffected, but that was exceedingly hard to do.

“Oh my god, are you alright?” Taron asked you, his face looking troubled at what he just witnessed.

“Yeah. I just...need a drink,” you said, quickly pouring yourself a glass and taking a long pull of it. This may have been a bit of a violation but you could care less if you got fired at this point.

“That wasn’t right, what he did to you,” Taron said softly, his face so full of concern for you that it nearly made you want to cry. “You shouldn’t have to put up with that. From anyone, let alone your boss.”

“Look, it’s just what I have to do right now to pay the bills. He’s not usually like that,” you said, but Taron didn’t seem to believe you. And he would have been right; this kind of behavior wasn’t uncommon from your boss, though he’d never actually hurt you before. “Here, let’s do a shot. Help me forget, yeah?” you said quickly, wiping at your eyes and pouring both you and Taron a full shot.

“No, help you overcome,” he said, raising his shot to yours, clinking it lightly and then both of you downing the shots at the same time. The liquor hit the back of your throat and had you coughing, but then you were laughing at the absurdity of it all, catching his gaze on you and it sent a thrill down your back.

“That was good,” you smiled, trying to get him to believe you were alright. You both ended up talking and drinking some more, and although you had to help serve other clients, you spent most of your time with Taron. You didn’t feel the need to massage anyone else’s egos for the tips that night. Taron was comforting, and that fact was the only thing that made you feel like you could deal with what had happened with your boss.

You were feeling a little buzzed by the time you called “Last Call!” and started closing out tabs. Taron kept waving at you from where he was seated, making you giggle slightly at the cuteness of it. He was clearly way past buzzed and onto drunk at that point, but he was a fun, and funny, guy and had made you laugh a lot. 

You appreciated the fact that he had sat there with you until you closed just to make sure your dick of a boss didn’t come back to fuck with you again. “You didn’t have to wait all this time for me,” you laughed as you hurried to the front, your purse tucked under your arm.

“Nonsense, of course I did,” he said, hopping off his barstool and swaying slightly. He’d had quite a few drinks over the four hours he’d been chatting you up.

“Woah,” you laughed, reaching out to steady him, one of your hands landing against his chest. He was very warm, and his chest was very firm. You had to swallow back your gasp, feeling your face flush suddenly. “Are you going to make it to your room alright?” you asked, genuinely concerned for a moment.

“You could… maybe make sure that I did?” he asked you hopefully, the most adorable grin on his face. How could you resist that?

“Um yeah, sure,” you smiled, letting him drape his arm around you as you both shuffled out of the bar and across the polished marble floor of the hotel lobby, both of you laughing like idiots when Taron stumbled and you nearly both went over. “Shhhh shhh!” you said, laughing just as hard, holding your finger to your lips as you made it to the elevator and pushed the button.

He was leaning heavily against you, and you could feel his breath against your neck, sending shivers across your skin. You were all too aware of his scent, a hint of sweetness you couldn’t identify, but it was more intoxicating than the alcohol you’d drunk. Or maybe it was just being so near him that was doing you in. 

You noticed, being so up close, the different colors in his eyes, imagining they could look all kinds of colors depending on his mood or what he was wearing. The way he was looking at you, right now, though, made you feel exposed in an entirely different sort of way. “You’re really gorgeous, you know,” he spoke, his voice having gone deeper than before.

“And you’re really just drunk,” you quipped back, trying to ignore the heat that had flooded your body at his tone.

“I thought that when I first saw you. Just took a few drinks to admit it,” he replied, openly staring at you now.

You were grateful for a distraction when the elevator door slid open, and you carefully towed him inside. “What floor?” you asked, but he just leaned around you to press the button, his chest against your back making you suck in your breath for a moment. Your thoughts drifted to the idea of him taking you from behind, and you felt your heart beat faster.

“What’re you thinking about, love?” he asked you, a note of lust having crept into his voice and his fingers hesitantly landing on your outer thighs.

“Getting you to your room safely,” you lied, and he chuckled at that darkly.

“Mmm, is that so?” he said, brushing your hair aside and placing a couple of kisses on the back of your neck. Your breath hitched slightly, and you couldn’t help the moan that escaped past your lips.

“That’s exactly it,” you said, turning around to face him. “I never said I wouldn’t be with you,” you challenged, and Taron raised that damn eyebrow of his again. You reached over and smoothed your fingers over it, the tension between you about to snap, but you felt the need to make it to his room before that happened.

He stepped close to you, pressing you back against the elevator wall and crushing his lips against yours, one hand going back behind your head and the other sliding along your thigh, pulling your leg up around his waist. “This okay?” he asked against your lips as you fairly panted. The only thing you could manage to do was nod as he kissed you some more, deeply, hungrily. You felt all of your senses going out the window as your hands mussed up his hair, but neither of you seemed to notice or care.

You felt his fingers drag their way slowly up your leg, under your skirt and toward your clothed core, and you could feel yourself getting wet at the anticipation of his touch. “Is that all for me?” he smirked at you as he felt how soaked your panties already were.

“All yours,” you gasped, the heavy air in the elevator making it hard to breathe. Just then the elevator arrived at Taron’s floor, and you groaned slightly when he pulled away from you. You yanked your skirt back into place as Taron took your hand and pulled you along with a sense of urgency. He fumbled with his room key for a moment before letting you both inside.

“Holy shit,” you said despite yourself as you took in the luxury of the room, trailing your fingers over the back of a plush couch and staring about the place.

Taron snickered at you. “Like what you see?”

“I’ve never been in one of these rooms before,” you confessed. “I knew they were luxe, but damn.”

“Well then love, you should make yourself as comfortable as you like,” he grinned, removing his overshirt and draping it over the couch before pulling you back over to him, slowly and painstakingly undoing each button of your vest and pushing it off your shoulders, letting it drop to the ground. You were half-sitting, half-leaning against the back of the couch as he stepped between your legs, stealing more kisses, his tongue pressing against your lips and seeking permission. You parted them and let him in, feeling that simple motion echo itself throughout your body as your tongues danced with each other, your breaths mingling and your head growing light. You could feel his erection pressed against your thigh, and you wanted him badly.

You felt his hands tug at your skirt, pulling it up over your hips before he pulled your panties down off your body, discarding them with very little thought. He dropped his kisses to your neck as his fingers found their home between your legs, making you groan loudly as your head dropped back. He spread your juices over your folds, pressing his thumb against your clit and rubbing small circles against it, turning you into a moaning mess.

“Alright?” he smirked at the sight of you, your hair wild, eyes rolled back, mouth open, and you must have been a sight to see.

“Fuck, Taron,” you said, losing your composure when he pressed a finger into you, taking a moment to pull open your blouse, popping a button off but you could care less at the moment. His wet kisses traveled across the heated skin of your chest, though he didn’t attempt to undress you further as he added a second finger inside you, pumping them in and out slowly and driving you absolutely wild. You were bucking your hips against his hand, trying to increase the friction in search of your orgasm but he kept you just on the edge.

“Tell me what you want,” he whispered in your ear, before nipping at the shell of your ear with his teeth.

“I need you in me, fucking me, from behind,” you gasped, making him tilt his head and raise his eyebrow at your request.

“That can be arranged, angel,” he said, reaching down and unbuckling his belt before pushing his pants down and stepping out of them. You appreciated the outline of his hard cock in his boxer briefs, running your fingers over it and making him groan, the sound going straight to your aching pussy. You had nearly just come from the sound of his voice, you thought in giddy anticipation as he roughly turned you around and bent you over the edge of the couch.

Taron slowly ran his hands over your cheeks, appreciating the view as he pushed his briefs down, freeing his dripping cock and pumping his hand over himself a few times. He nudged your legs apart before lining himself with your entrance, waiting for you to beg for him to enter. You obliged, keening slightly at him until with one swift move he buried himself deep inside you, making you cry out and grip the fabric of the couch. “Holy fuck,” you moaned, feeling him withdraw slightly and slam back into you, his hips pushing yours roughly into the couch. You had a feeling you’d be bruised the next day but didn’t care. You’d never had sex this hot in your life, you thought as he gripped you tightly and started pounding into you.

“You are so fucking hot, sweetheart,” he groaned, using the couch as leverage to hit you in just the right spot, spinning you quickly toward your climax. There was no way to fight it by the way he was making you feel; all you could do was let the moans fall from your mouth. You felt the coil tighten inside you until it sprang free, delicious waves rolling through you as you your climax hit with force. Taron’s thrusts started growing sloppy as your muscles clenched around him. He grunted a few times as he came, spilling into you and clutching at your body.

When you were both spent, he finally pulled away and you whimpered slightly at the loss of contact. He helped you stand back up, and you felt your muscles protest after the position you’d been in. He gazed at you, leaning in and cutely bumping his nose against yours before kissing you again, this time in a much sweeter manner then before. Damnit if you weren’t completely feeling swept off your feet as his fingers brushed over your skin almost reverently.

“Want to know a little secret?” he grinned mischievously at you, and you nodded. “I’m no longer stressed,” he said, biting his lip and waggling his eyebrows at you as you couldn’t help but laugh.

“Oh God, Taron,” you said, smacking him playfully against the shoulder. “What am I going to do with you?”

“Stay with me, at least for tonight,” he said, nodding toward the bed and gently tucking a tendril of hair behind your ear. So Taron was a romantic after all, you thought as you let him lead you to the bed. You both crawled under the covers, sweaty and tired and happy, and you laid your head on his chest while he sweetly stroked your hair. You waited for his breathing to slow and his hand eventually dropped to the covers as he settled into sleep. You pulled away and watched his sweet face, trying to memorize everything about it. You leaned down and kissed his forehead gently before sliding out of bed and going to find your clothes in the dark.

You knew he’d be disappointed when he woke in the morning alone, but this could only ever be a sweet and sexy memory, and you needed to leave it that way. You sighed heavily as you made yourself exit his room, careful to let the door shut as quietly as possible before walking down the hall, knowing you would always relish your secret last call with Taron.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My readers requested a second part to this one-shot, so I decided to oblige! Everyone wanted Taron to come back to the bar the next day - find out what happens when he does!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Cursing, Plenty of smut [Oral, Unprotected Sex]

It hadn’t been a mistake, but you sure as hell regretted it. He hadn’t exactly been your first one-night stand, but the problem remained; you’d always been able to walk away before without much thought. Sleeping with Taron had been an entirely different experience. The problem, of course, was that you now couldn’t get him off your mind.

His charming smile was everywhere you looked, reflecting back to you in car windows as you passed them by on I-5, in the storefront windows as you hurried toward the Paramount, in every cute brown-haired, bright-eyed boy who tried to catch your eye. None of them were Taron, of course; you knew where he was at that very minute, still at the WaMu Convention Center, making his fans happy. You needed desperately hard to figure out a way to not miss him; that he’d gotten under your skin felt both dangerous and dizzying. You couldn’t, wouldn’t be seeing him again, so getting a grip on this little fascination of yours was of utmost importance.

You once again nodded your hellos to your hotel co-workers before taking your place at the bar. Your boss was thankfully not working tonight; you were grateful you’d be working with Dave because he’d not only keep things light-hearted and fun but he was also very gay - no temptations there. Still, since no one was at the bar at the moment, you pulled out your phone and started scrolling through the Taron Twitter feed. Most of what you saw there you regretted seeing; why anyone in their right minds would tweet some of that stuff was beyond you, but there was also a large cadre of respectful fans who had made it their mission to spread Taron’s merits far and wide. 

You were lost in the myriad of pictures when someone tapped you lightly on the shoulder; you nearly jumped out of your skin and banged your shin against the dishwasher. “Owww!” you groaned, rubbing it as you turned to greet your very tan, blonde-tipped co-worker. Dave could have been a California surfer for all his looks, but here he was in Seattle making drinks for the elites. He always said he stuck around because Seattle actually celebrated the LGBTQ lifestyle but personally, you figured he stuck around for his perpetually on again-off again relationship with Joe, the next-door cafe barista.

“Who’s that fine piece?” he asked, having looked over your shoulder at your phone as you’d been scrolling.

“He’s an actor,” you said a bit dismissively, but Dave just kept going on.

“Strong jawline, kind eyes, adorable smile, broad chest,” Dave said, before snapping his fingers. “Mmm, he’s that Kingsman kid, isn’t he? All grown up and ready to -”

“Dave!” you cut in. “Jesus. I get it, he’s hot as hell,” you laughed, your cheeks turning pink against your will.

“Noooo,” Dave said, his eyes going wide. “You slept with him?” he squealed, clapping his hands together.

“Oh my god, we’re not having this conversation right now,” you groaned. “How’d you know?”

“You have a tell, sweetheart, everyone does, it’s totally fine. We’ve only worked together for five years,” he smirked as you covered your face with your hands. “So how’d that happen?” he asked, wanting you to dish on the details. And normally you would, but something about this felt different, so you just mumbled something about helping an overly friendly drunk person up to his room and, well, straight into bed. 

Well, technically against the couch, but who was keeping score? You blushed again at the thought of last night, the sounds he’d made, the way he’d felt inside you- … you had to stop thinking that way or you were going to have a very uncomfortable shift being horny half the night.

“Anyways, Dave, he was drunk, he probably didn’t even remember it, and I’ll never see him again, so…” you trailed off as he looked at you sympathetically.

“Oh, honey, you liked this one, didn’t you?” he asked, and you nodded. There was no point in lying - it was probably written all over your face.

“Yes. No. I don’t know, Dave. He stood up to our shitty boss for me and was kind and thoughtful and he had absolutely no need to be any of those things to me,” you said, getting a far-off look in your eyes. “But it doesn’t matter!” you insisted again. “Let’s just get this work day over with,” you said, needing to focus on anything other than Taron.

Sundays always seemed to bring an interesting mix of clients, and the evenings were usually more laid-back too, so you let yourself ease into the flow of it, and truly enjoyed working with Dave, especially as he rattled on about his weekly sexploits, as he called them; there really was nothing TMI with Dave, but you didn’t mind. Your secrets were always safe with him, and he would always have your back.

“Oh, honey, don’t look now, but there is an absolute dreamboat at 9 o’clock,” Dave whispered in your ear as you were polishing water spots off a clean glass. Of course you were going to look, so you grabbed a rag and moved to that part of the counter, trying to look like you were inspecting a stain as you raised your gaze up - and nearly choked on your own spit when you saw Taron standing in the bar’s doorway, so obviously looking for you. You gave Dave a look and he gestured to you to “deal with it” before going to check up on your clients for you.

“Holy shit,” you said as Taron spotted you and started walking over, the cutest damn smile growing on his face. For just one moment you allowed yourself to get lost in that smile, the way it made his eyes scrunch up. He was dressed simply in black jeans and a black tee, the shirt sleeves tight around his biceps and highlighting them just so perfectly. Oh, he could hold you down with those muscles, you thought, before cringing slightly at that. Thinking those things would only get you hot and bothered with no way to remedy the situation.

“What are you doing here?” you asked when Taron finally got to the bar. He looked slightly confused at your cold reception; it wasn’t your proudest moment.

“You left me last night,” he said, not even a question, and you felt his gaze on you as you dropped yours down to the floor. “I woke up alone and I thought I could deal with that. But the thing is, I couldn’t stop thinking about you at all. You were on my mind all day. I took hundreds of pictures with other girls, but y/n, they weren’t you. I needed to see you again.”

“Well, here I am,” you said, holding out your arms before letting them drop to your side. “I don’t know what you want from me. You’re going back to London, I live here. This isn’t a romance,” you said quietly.

“Romance doesn’t have to last a lifetime. It can be just for a single day,” he replied. You looked up at him leaning against the bar, his gaze so earnest and vulnerable it took your breath away. “Why don’t you say we give it a chance?”

“I’m kinda at work…” you trailed off as Dave swung by you.

“No you’re not. It’s a slow night and I’ve got your tables. I’ll even hold your tips for you,” he said with a wink. “So go on,” he grinned, fairly pushing you out from behind the bar. “Go have the night of your life!” Everyone really should have a Dave in their life, you thought as you found yourself walking out of the bar with Taron in a complete change of events. You noticed vaguely that he was toting his suitcase with him; he must have already checked out of his hotel room. Just then his phone started ringing and he looked at it, wincing slightly before silencing it and pocketing it again.

“What was that?” you asked him, a bit suspiciously.

“Nothing,” he said quickly but you wouldn’t let it go. “I missed my flight. My agent is livid,” he said but with a grin. “He’ll deal and I’ll book another flight,” he added with a nonchalant shrug. Of course booking another flight was no big deal to him, considering where he’d been put up last night, you thought. Still, despite being obviously loaded, he remained humble and unassuming, and you really liked that he didn’t flaunt his status, even if he was wearing a watch that probably cost more than your month’s rent.

“So where are we going, then?” you laughed as you both stood there on the sidewalk outside the hotel.

“I kind of didn’t already have a plan. I figured I’d just have to wait for you at the bar half the night, which I mean, you know I would have done for you,” he grinned. “Having time with you sooner is a pleasant surprise.”

“Well,” you said, running your fingers through your hair. “We can just grab a bite to eat,” you said, smiling at him.

“Perfect. And then after that, I’ll take you all the way up there,” he said cutely, pointing to the top of the Space Needle. A part of you wanted to tell him it was just a really expensive and over-glorified elevator ride, but his excitement over it was infectious and you weren’t about to dash his hopes.

You both quickly walked back to your car; you got to drive since Taron had just been chauffeured around Seattle and didn’t have a rental of his own. You kept having to remind yourself that he wasn’t even on your level.

“Pardon the mess,” you said as you quickly cleared the front passenger seat of its accumulation of empty water bottles and discarded receipts. He didn’t seem to care about the state of your car as you dug around the back for an extra shirt you knew you had stashed amongst the various bags and boxes of random stuff. You clambered into the backseat and tried your best to hide from passersby. 

“Close your eyes,” you giggled to Taron as you shucked off your work vest and button-down, even though he’d technically already seen you in a far more undressed state. You exchanged those for a light blue frilly blouse, let down your hair from its clip and touched up your makeup quickly, all in about five minutes’ space, before climbing over the middle console into the front seat. You’d had plenty of practice with quick changes in your car.

“Can I open them now?” Taron giggled lightly, his eyes still actually squeezed shut, and you laughed at that. You had to appreciate his sense of chivalry, that was for sure.

“Of course,” you grinned at him as he looked over at you, his eyes roaming over your body as he looked clearly impressed at your transformation.

“Like what you see?” you asked a bit cheekily.

“Very much so,” he smirked back, sending a thrill through you. You clamped your legs together, fully aware of how much skin your skirt showed off as he licked his lips slightly. But you both kept your hands to yourselves or you wouldn’t be making it to dinner at all.

You both pulled up Google on your phones and tried to decide on a place; finally, you suggested a restaurant called The Walrus and The Carpenter that you had always wanted to try. It offered the right mix of fresh seafood and American tapas, as well as specialty cocktails, and once Taron agreed it sounded like a good choice, you made the drive uptown. You were able to snag a table with only a little wait time, and found the food to be even better than you had imagined. The drinks were enjoyable and the company even more so, and soon you had both filled yourselves to the brim with fresh oysters, small plates of peppers, beets, kohlrabi and cheese, and finished it all off with marionberry cake.

Taron paid the tab without a second thought, and soon you both were off to the Space Needle. You’d only been up once before; the views really were pretty, and the few clouds hugging the horizon as the sun was close to setting would probably set off a spectacular view. “What are you thinking?” Taron’s voice broke through your thoughts; you hadn’t even realized that you’d been smiling a bit dreamily while you drove.

“How this has been one of the most pleasant evenings I’ve ever had,” you said honestly, looking over at him briefly, his lovely green eyes focused on you.

“It’s been much the same for me,” Taron grinned, reaching over and taking one of your hands in his. You couldn’t help it; you squealed a little bit inside. You knew that this couldn’t last but you told yourself there was no harm in living the dream for today.

You parked and Taron once again paid, even though you had offered to cover your ticket. You took the ride up, Taron keeping his hand at the small of your back in a sweet manner. No one else in the elevator seemed to pay you any mind. Once you arrived at the top, the views did not disappoint. You both spent some time just gawking at the sunset, the water, the city stretched out below, taking cute pictures together and just having fun. At one point he had his arms wrapped around you and his chin resting on your shoulder, his warm body pressed against you, and you couldn’t stop the racy thoughts rolling through your mind.

Almost as if he could hear your thoughts, Taron cleared his throat and asked “Shall we go then?”

“Sure,” you said a bit breathlessly. You could only imagine where this night was going to end up. Once you were safely seated back in your car, Taron pulled you in close to him.

“Been waiting to do this all damn day,” he whispered before pulling your mouth to his. You closed your eyes and savored the feeling as he kissed you, soft and slow and sweetly at first. But as you returned his kisses, they deepened, becoming needier, hungrier. One of his hands wrapped around behind your head as the other ran along your bare thigh, sliding up under the hemline of your skirt. You moaned slightly and gave his fingers access to your core, already growing wet in anticipation of his touch.

But then he pulled away, both of you panting, leaving you hot and definitely bothered, but you knew you were still parked in a very public space and getting arrested for indecency wasn’t high on your list of life accomplishments.

“Should we go book a hotel room somewhere?” Taron asked, fidgeting slightly and you were all too aware of the tent in his pants.

“No, I have a better idea,” you grinned, putting the car in gear and pulling out as quickly, but safely, as possible. He’d left his hand on your thigh, but didn’t make a move to distract you any further. Seattle traffic could get scary at times, and you did your best to take the backways you knew to avoid the worst of it, grateful when you finally pulled into the lot of your red brick apartment building on Rainier Avenue.

Taron raised an eyebrow at you once you were parked. “No one has to know a thing here,” you grinned back at him as he fairly attacked you with kisses again, peppering your face with them until you shrieked with laughter at it.

“You are bloody brilliant,” he grinned at you as you both got out of the car. You told him to haul his suitcase up because you had a feeling he wouldn’t be sneaking out at night the way you had left him in the hotel. You led him up to your second-floor apartment, mentally walking through it and hoping there wasn’t anything too embarrassing left out, but despite how you treated your car, your apartment was usually in pretty orderly shape.

“Well this is cute,” he grinned as you let yourselves inside and he looked about him. “It reflects you,” he grinned, pulling your hips into his and making you gasp slightly. “Now… Where were we?” he asked, his voice a low murmur that went straight to your groin. He crashed his lips against yours, no longer worried about seeming needy, and you could feel his erection growing even more, pressing against your leg as he trailed his kisses across your jawline and down your neck, finding a spot that made you weak in the knees and nipping your skin with his teeth.

“Taron,” you whined slightly, but he seemed absolutely determined to take his slow time with you, to make you feel every bit of what he could do to you. You could only shiver in anticipation as his fingers trailed along your waist. He gripped your shirt and slowly pulled it off you, and you were grateful you’d chosen a cute lacy black bra over the boring nude one that morning. His eyes grew dark as he took in the sight, his fingers brushing over the swell of your breasts in the bra.

“I didn’t get to appreciate this last night,” he smirked at you, making your breath catch in your throat a bit as he dropped those heated kisses down to your chest, leaving your nerves on fire wherever his lips traveled over your skin. He reached around you and unhooked your bra, letting it drop to the floor before taking one of your pert nipples in his mouth, rolling his tongue over it and making you moan loudly. He pinched the other one gently with his fingers, causing you just enough pain to be pleasurable as he sucked at your breast greedily before moving down your stomach, nipping and sucking spots on your skin.

You never wanted him to stop, and voiced your displeasure when he pulled away for a moment. “Patience,” he smirked, grabbing your hand and pulling you toward your bedroom, but then must have changed his mind because he tugged you toward the bathroom instead.

“Only one place for a dirty girl like you,” he spoke, as you both stepped into the small cramped space. He wrestled with the tub handle, making you laugh as it totally broke the mood.

“It’s tricky,” you giggled, turning the water on to warm up and stepping out of your skirt, standing there in only your panties as Taron rid himself of his shirt and pants pretty quickly too. He pulled you in for more kisses again, before noticing the dark bruises along your hips from the night before.

“Oh God, I did that to you?” he said, brushing his fingers over your hips so delicately it nearly tickled.

“It doesn’t hurt, and don’t you dare apologize for giving me the best night of my life,” you said firmly, as another one of those breathtaking smiles lit up his face.

“Best night of your life, eh?” he asked. “I think I can do better,” he said gruffly, and you moaned again at the thought as you stood there and admired his physique. He was built, but not overly so, and it gave him a sort of everyman quality that could put anyone at ease.

“God, you’re beautiful,” you breathed, and your comment seemed to have caught him slightly off-guard. He tried to bluff his way out of the compliment but you put your hand on his chest and shook your head. “I can’t believe you don’t see it, but you are. Let me help you feel it, at least,” you whispered as you ran your hand over his still-clothed bulge. The groan that rumbled in his chest was enough to set you aflame. You pulled his boxer-briefs down and sat back on the edge of the tub, running your fingers along the shaft of his cock, appreciating what was right in front of you as your mouth salivated for him.

You pulled him close so he was standing between your outstretched legs and leaned in, placing some teasing kisses along his hip bones and down the trail of hair before finally placing a kiss on the tip of his engorged cock. “Holy fuck,” he hissed, his hands tangling in your hair as you licked the vein on the underside. He tried to buck into your mouth but you held him back, smirking at the power you had over him in that moment. There was nothing sexier than seeing a man like this, head thrown back and in the throes of the pleasure you were giving him.

Finally you gave him what he wanted, taking his cock in your mouth, sucking hard as you moved, your fingers digging into his butt cheeks as you let him thrust into your mouth, trying to avoid gagging around him as he sought his high. You could tell he was close when his groans gave way to grunts and you let him slip out of your mouth with a pop, earning you a slight yank of your hair that he still had a hold of and making your eyes water slightly.

“I want you to cum inside me,” you said, your panties thoroughly soaked by this point. You needed him, and you needed him now.

“I like a woman who knows what she wants,” Taron said, still a bit breathless as you stood up and he helped you out of your panties. You stepped into the tub and pulled the diverter valve for the shower, feeling the hot water against your skin as Taron followed you in and pushed you against the wall, biting your lip slightly as his hips pressed against yours. You were all too happy to lift a leg around his waist as he grabbed his cock and stroked it a few times before pressing into you. You’d nearly forgotten how full he made you feel, and you had to hold onto him to keep from sliding down. He had his hands flat against the wall to steady you both as he slowly started to pull out and push back in, gazing at you fully the entire time. It was probably the single most intimate sex you’d ever shared with anyone.

He couldn’t resist kissing you again, swallowing your moans and adding his own as beads of water glistened on his skin. You held onto him tightly, fully overwhelmed as he picked up his rhythm; the angle meant he was hitting you in the most delicious place. You could feel the edges of your orgasm drawing together already as Taron fairly started to pound into you, losing his composure as he barreled quickly toward his climax, desperate for it now. Suddenly and all at once powerfully, your orgasm tore through you, the waves of pleasure making you forget time and place as you screamed Taron’s name out loud. He was barely ten seconds behind you, grunting in your ear as he spilled into you, both of you overwhelmed by the feeling of it as he held you there for a few moments, both of you trying to come down together

When he was sure you could stand on your own he finally pulled away, spent and totally exhausted but also really, stupidly happy. You would never get tired of seeing that dopey grin on his face. Neither of you said much as you slowly got yourselves clean before the hot water ran out. You had taken a few moments to run the soapy loofah over his chest, wanting to stretch out this time as long as you possibly could before it would all be over.

Eventually you both stepped out of the shower, wrapping yourselves in towels and having to leave the bathroom as the amount of steam that had built up in there was making it hard to breathe. You both dried off and got dressed in pajamas, and Taron pulled you cutely onto your bed with him, having to displace several stuffed animals to fit, which made him chuckle. You laid side-by-side, nearly forehead to forehead with each other, just gazing at each other, still in that post-sex glow. He reached over and caressed your cheek sweetly. You could have stayed like that forever with him.

“Come with me to London,” he said softly, and it took you a moment to process what he had said.

“What?” you asked, a bit in disbelief.

“You don’t seem happy here,” he said, and he was right about that. “Quit your job. Leave your shitty boss behind. You could find work anywhere in London,” he fairly pleaded.

“Taron, I- … That’s not even realistic,” you replied, feeling your heart beginning to race. “I have bills to pay, and just, things I need to take care of here.”

“I could help you with the bills, and I’d be patient. But we could make it happen,” he said in such a vulnerable way that it hurt your heart a bit to deny him again.

“I couldn’t ever ask you to do that,” you shook your head.

“Then call it a loan, if you must. You could pay me rent to stay in my flat with me, for all I cared. I just want you with me. Nothing is impossible. Just imagine it, just try, you and me in London.”

“You are so sweet, Taron, but I hardly know you,” you said, brushing his still-damp hair back. He looked a bit crestfallen until you added, “But maybe we could date for a little bit first, do the long-distance thing.”

“And then you’d consider it?” he asked hopefully.

“Sure, babe, I’d consider it,” you said as he hugged you close and buried his face against your chest. You smiled at that and let him hold onto you, feeling emotions you weren’t used to feeling. It made you feel both anxious and elated as the night enveloped you both. As you started sliding headlong toward sleep, you wondered how this green-eyed stranger had managed to get so far under your defenses. And the real truth of it was that your last call had suddenly made you hope for a forever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Back by very popular demand, I finally decided to write a fitting end to what was supposed to be a simple One-Shot! After some at-length discussions I realized that I really did leave you all hanging. Plus I’m sure you’re all just some really thirsty people out there in need of a bit of quenching! So I truly hope you enjoy the conclusion to this wholly unexpected trilogy! X

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Cursing, plenty of sexy times so get your cold showers ready

You had just gone on your work break and decided to step out in the back alley to enjoy the rare sunshine. While winters in Seattle tended to be milder than most of the country, it rained a lot and you grateful to feel the sun on your skin that day. Seattle could be gorgeous when it wanted to be. Your phone rang, and you grinned at who was calling. “You rang, boyfriend of mine?” you grinned.

“I did indeed,” Taron said happily on the other line. “Only to wish you a happy six months, of course.”

_ And what a six months it had been. _

Ever since that fateful weekend in Seattle, when you’d not only met Taron at the bar by mere chance but also fallen for him hard, you two had kept up your relationship long distance. You had been apprehensive about how that would work, but Taron had made every effort to make you feel wanted and loved and not alone, whether it was video chatting until one of you passed out or him flying in for long weekends, which he did often. You had come to really rely on his companionship despite your initial hesitations. 

You had also quit your job and left your shitty boss behind at Taron’s encouragement, and you were so much happier for it now that you were working somewhere you actually felt appreciated. Sure, the work wasn’t nearly as interesting, but the job paid well and you were able to make headway on some of your debt too. You missed your former co-workers but still kept in touch, stopping by the Paramount when you knew your ex-boss wouldn’t be in.

“T, that’s so sweet of you,” you grinned, feeling warm and fuzzy inside and wondering at that. You weren’t usually the one to get mushy over any boy, but here Taron had completely affected that.

“I would never forget. It’s been incredible, hasn’t it?” he said, and you could practically hear the grin in his voice.

“It really has been, but I’m missing you like mad,” you replied, taking a seat at the picnic table that someone had managed to drag there years before. You picked at some of the chipping paint and sighed into the phone.

“I always miss you too. The minute we have to say good-bye is always agony. But the times we get to say hello, well, those are always so sweet. And if you just turned around, you could probably experience one of those hellos right now.”

You whipped around so hard you nearly toppled off the back of the picnic table bench, gasping as you saw Taron walking toward you, holding a massive bouquet of flowers and a bag from the deli across the way. You ran straight into his arms, making him chuckle as he held you as tightly as he could without crushing the flowers.

“How did you...?” you began.

“Do this?” he smirked. “It was really simple. I just called your boss and asked when you’d be on break. I had already flown in earlier today and have been biding my time and believe me it was so difficult to not just scrap my whole plan and come running into the store for you earlier.”

“This is the best surprise,” you squealed, accepting the beautiful bouquet of your favorite flowers. He knew you so well by now.

You both sat down again at the table, pulling out croissant sandwiches from the bag. You had never expected to be having lunch with Taron in a Seattle alleyway, and the strangeness of that wasn’t lost on you. But it also felt like something both sweet and secretive, something the rest of the world didn’t get to see. Your relationship had been kept so under the radar that you weren’t even sure Taron’s family or friends knew about it. He’d been begging you to come to London just to visit and experience the city, but finding time in your schedule to do that had been difficult, especially after having just started a new job.

“So I have some good news for you,” you said to Taron, watching him take a massive bite of his sandwich. You had to shake your head; the man really enjoyed his food.

“Yeah?” he asked with his mouth still full, making you laugh.

“I just became eligible for vacation time so… I’ve put in for a week at the beginning of March so I can finally see London with you,” you said excitedly, and Taron nearly choked on his bite in his haste to reply.

“That’s amazing, love!” he grinned happily, managing to lean across the tabletop to steal a kiss or three from you. “You will love it there, I’m sure of it.” You both spent the rest of your lunch break making cute excited plans for London, and you wished so hard you didn’t have to go finish your shift, but Taron promised to be waiting for you at the apartment as you’d long ago already given him a key. Sometimes you had to work during his visits so he could come and go as he pleased while you were busy, and it seemed to work out well for the both of you.

You could hardly wait for the minute the clock hit 4 p.m. and you (safely) tore across the city as quickly as Seattle traffic allowed. You wanted to spend as much time with Taron as you possibly could around your weekend shifts, as his visit had been totally unexpected. Maybe,  _ just maybe _ , you could get away with calling in sick tomorrow.

You let yourself into the apartment and called out “Babe, I’m home!” but didn’t get a response. “Taron?” you asked again, walking in. His duffle bag and jacket were sitting on the couch, so he’d definitely stopped in. You kicked off your flats, dropped your purse on the coffee table and padded your way barefoot to your bedroom, finding Taron crashed out on your bed. He looked so peacefully sweet you didn’t want to disturb him despite how much you wanted to spend time with him, so you crawled in next to him as he stirred slightly and then sweetly slid an arm around you.

“Mmmm how’s m’girl?” he mumbled sleepily, nuzzling into your neck.

“I’m very good now that I’m snuggling you,” you said sweetly, getting rewarded with the most adorable smile. You appreciated the way his lashes laid against his cheeks when his eyes were closed and the way the stubble covered his strong jaw. He had let his hair get a bit longer and the little curls made you feel so weak. Or maybe that was just Taron himself. You’d dated a lot of guys over the years, casually and seriously, ones both cute and broke and handsome and rich, but none of them had ever captured your heart the way he had. If there was ever a fairytale story, well, this one was yours.

“I suppose we shouldn’t lay around all day,” he chuckled.

“I really wouldn’t mind that,” you grinned back, gasping slightly when he finally opened his eyes and gazed straight into you. You shivered slightly, and with his arms around you he had to have felt that.

“And who would I be if I didn’t take my lady out for our six months?” he giggled lightly at that. “First food, then I get my dessert,” he said, waggling his brows at you, his voice full of a lust for you that always made you feel special. He certainly had a healthy appetite and you were more than happy to keep him fed.

“Oh fine, I guess,” you laughed, but you really did enjoy going out with him. Hell, you would be willing to spend time doing literally anything with him. The brief visits were always too brief, but he had made them often enough that you both had favorite places to share a meal together. Taron was craving Southpaw, a laidback wood-fired pizzeria, which suited you just fine as well.

You were seated at the eatery, thankfully flying under the radar, dressed casually as the pretense had long gone between the both of you. Occasionally when Taron visited you’d dress up and go to a fancy restaurant together, but some of your favorite moments were just the quiet easy ones, sitting on the balcony sipping wine together as dusk fell. And of course you had begun to wonder what that might feel like in London, and quite possibly for the rest of your life.

“What are you thinking?” Taron asked, having caught your far-off stare.

“Just… the future,” you said softly, taking a sip of your wine.

“In regards to what?” he asked sweetly.

“You and me, babe,” you smiled and he grinned in such a pure way, the adoration in his eyes plain as day.

“Well, you’ll be coming to London in just a couple months, and then I’m sure you’ll fall in love with it as much as with me,” he grinned. “And we have time, and we’ll figure all of this out. But I’m crazy about you.”

“I’m crazy about you too. Or maybe just crazy. Because that’s something I meant to tell you earlier, and I chickened out. I think we need to start this whole moving process now, because I’m not just visiting London in March. I only booked a one-way ticket. I’m not coming back here, not without you.”

He blinked several times, trying to process this, before the grin spread across his face, lighting up his eyes too. “You did? Really? You’ve never even seen London. I wouldn’t want you to be miserable there.”

“I could be happy literally anywhere as long as I have you. I know that sounds a bit corny or cliche, but I think it’s true. I’ve been happy here in Seattle, and the vibe fits me. But that doesn’t even remotely compare to how I feel in my soul when I’m with you. So if the choice is to be happy here and alone, or miserable in London but at least fully with you, then there really is no contest here. And I doubt London will make me miserable anyway. It can hardly be worse than 5 p.m. rush hour traffic in Seattle,” I said, making him chuckle, but also having to dab his napkin at the corners of his eyes.

Our pizzas arrived then, making my mouth water with how good everything smelled. I was definitely going to miss this pizza, that’s for sure.

“You are crazy, you know that?” Taron teased you lightly. “But I love every bit of that crazy.”

“I may be crazy, T, but at least I don’t eat pineapple on my pizza.” You enjoyed giving him endless shit over that, but he would never change his ways no matter how much you tried.

“Mmm, well, at least I still get laid,” he shrugged, making you giggle.

“Is that so?” you smirked lightly at him.

“Prove me wrong,” he said, raising an eyebrow and giving you a dead stare.  _ Shit _ , he had you there; you could barely wait to get your hands on him. But he also underestimated your ability to live up to a challenge.

“Alright. I accept your challenge,” you said, grinning a bit wickedly when he frowned at that. You knew he was already trying to come up with some way out of this.

“We have to agree on terms first,” he finally spoke up.

“Well, what have you got in mind?” you asked quietly, fully aware of the way he was looking at you, hunger in his eyes.

“I’ll only agree that pineapple is unacceptable on pizza if you can resist me for a night,” he said. “And I get to do whatever I want to try and break your resolve.”

“Oh holy Jesus, that’s a bit much, isn’t it?” you asked, a bit breathlessly.

“Well you did start this,” he smirked, picking a piece of pineapple off his pizza and popping it in his mouth before slowly sucking the juice off his finger. You’re not even sure he had meant that to be sexy but you blushed and had to look away for a moment. This night was going to destroy your willpower and you knew it.

“Fine, I accept your terms, you pineapple-loving bastard,” you said, both of you laughing over that. You ate quickly, the low buzz of tension hanging in the air around you as you finished your pizzas and wine, paid the tab and headed back to the car. You had driven to the pizza place and realized just how much leverage that gave Taron as you slid behind the wheel, your heart already starting to thrum in your chest and he hadn’t even touched you. You were seriously going to have to get a grip if you were going to last the night at all.

You knew failure was going to be the inevitable outcome, but that didn’t mean you couldn’t give it one hell of an effort first.

You carefully put the car in gear and pulled out into the streets, and Taron seemed preoccupied with flipping through the radio stations until he settled on something playing Bowie. You were all too aware of his very male presence in your car. You wanted him, but now you had to keep yourself from wanting him, and you somehow felt like this had all been a trap even though you were the one who set it up in the first place. He eventually slid a hand onto your lower thigh, and you managed to bang your knee into the steering wheel, nearly smashing his hand against it in the process.

“Jumpy, are we?” he just smirked, staring at the side of your face as you blushed hard.

“No, not at all,” you hissed slightly, and Taron just chuckled, the sound low and sexy. He knew he could play you like a fiddle, and he was going to bide his time doing it too.

You made the drive as carefully as possible, always mindful of Taron’s hand on your leg, but he didn’t move it any higher, instead only giving you a reassuring squeeze or drumming his fingers in beat to a song, which was just cute. You had started to finally calm yourself down by the time you pulled into your apartment parking lot, but the night was definitely still young.

Taron suggested putting on a movie and you had no other ideas to suggest, so you cuddled in with him as he picked something you had both already seen before. He pulled a blanket around you both and leaned his head cutely against yours as the movie started.

“Happy six months, love. I really am so grateful for you,” he said, kissing you on the forehead sweetly.

“And I’m so grateful for you, too,” you smiled back, always a sucker for his soft, vulnerable side.

“Just imagine where we’ll be in another six months,” he grinned happily.

“Your place in London, probably doing much the same as we are right now,” you giggled softly.

“And maybe we’ll be so much more than that too,” he whispered softly, his green eyes glowing in the reflected light of the movie. You stared up at him, feeling your heart leap a bit into your throat as you tried to assess the meaning behind his words.

“Are you suggesting what I think you are?” you asked.

“Of course I am. You’ve been the happiest part of my days since the convention. And I know this long-distance thing hasn’t been ideal, but we’ve only kept growing. I don’t feel the need to keep us in a holding pattern for forever to know the outcome. I already know how I feel about you,” he said sweetly, reaching up to caress your face. You felt butterflies in your stomach as you gazed up at him, so happy and in love with this man it was beyond your comprehension.

He leaned in and captured your lips in a searing kiss, leaving you burning all the way to your toes. You gasped when he pulled away, only to trail those kisses along your jaw and down your throat, nipping softly at the skin there, his own breath sounding a bit shaky. You let out a moan and then realized very quickly where this was going.

“No, no, no, you can’t get me that easily with all of your sweet promises for the future,” you grinned, pushing him away slightly and leaving him pouting at you slightly. “I know what game you’re up to here.”

“And damn if it didn’t almost work,” he winked at you, resettling into the couch and focusing back on the movie. You did the same, and just when you thought he wasn’t going to make another pass you felt his hand find your waist under the blanket. You couldn’t help but smile as he sought your skin under the hem of your shirt, but you were already keyed up so when his fingers made contact with your belly it still made you suck in your breath sharply.

“Alright there, love?” Taron asked innocently, as if he had no idea what his hand was getting up to.

“J-just fine,” you stammered slightly, determined to not let him have an effect on you as he clumsily undid the button on your jeans. How he could look totally nonplussed at the action was beyond you; it’s what made him such a brilliant actor, you thought ruefully. The fact that his face gave none of this away, as his fingers slid beneath the waistband of your jeans and drew fire down below, was a rare talent indeed. You thought about stopping him then and there since what he was doing was really rather obvious, but you also thought about testing your own resolve, and you also had to admit you just really needed him to touch you. The weeks between visits, even when you used video chats to get yourselves off, still always felt far too long to wait.

He gently rubbed you through your panties, genuinely surprised to find you already so wet for him, and you couldn’t resist at least pulling him down to your mouth to kiss you, both of your heavy pants mingling together. He pushed your panties aside slightly and his fingers found your dripping slit, running over your folds slightly and turning you into a moaning mess as your head fell backwards and he attacked your throat with more of those mind-melting kisses, leaving you pretty much helpless under his ministrations. The movie was long forgotten at this point, even though you were still pretending to be interested in it and not what Taron was doing, slowly pumping his fingers in and out of you, drawing the sensations out as his lips set your nerves ablaze.

“You’re going to beg me at some point, love,” he whispered in your ear, and you moaned loudly at that, knowing full well you wanted him moving inside you, to feel his cock filling you to the brim, leaving nothing of you untouched. Sex with Taron always left you feeling turned inside out, but it was also the headiest experience you’d ever had in your life. And somehow it just always kept getting better.

He added his thumb to circle your clit, and you felt the edge rushing straight up to meet you, but somehow he kept you tantalizingly on the edge. He was right, you were going to beg him and soon if he didn’t stop this sweet torture.

Just as you were about to open your mouth to surrender, he pulled his hand away completely, and you groaned grumpily at the loss of contact.

“What do you think you’re up to?” you whispered, watching him.

“This was just a good bit in the movie,” he said cheekily, leaning forward as he stared at the TV screen and ignored you completely.

“Taaaron,” you whined slightly, you body still completely turned on and needing release.

“Yes?” he asked, arching an eyebrow at you. “Just say the magic words,” he teased. “Pineapple belongs on pizza.”

“I’m not saying that, you ass!” you laughed, tossing a couch pillow at him, which he easily deflected.

“Then at least tell me I’m the best boyfriend in the world,” he grinned.

“You’re the most annoying boyfriend in the world, that’s what. Leaving a lady all shook up,” you huffed, and the corners of Taron’s eyes crinkled up as he smirked at you.

“Oh alright then,” he said, turning off the movie and scooping you up off the couch in one swift move, carrying you straight to the bedroom and dumping you on the bed. You instantly were throbbing all over again for him as he fairly yanked your jeans right off your body and tossed them aside without a second thought.

You were already soaking at this point but he chose to leave your panties on for the moment, pushing your shirt up and dropping wet sloppy kisses on your stomach as he hovered over you.

“Oh fuck,” you gasped softly, arching your back slightly, your need for him growing by the second. His hot breath against your skin ignited something deep and wild inside you as you struggled to not just grab him and toss him to the bed yourself. He slowly and painstakingly pulled your panties down your legs, gazing at your core with hunger in his eyes. He hooked your legs over his shoulders and then leaned in, licking from your folds to your clit as you fisted the sheets and let loose the loudest moan you could. If the neighbors heard, well, let them be jealous, you thought with a giggle before Taron’s tongue shut you up again.

And god, was he talented with that tongue, sucking your clit and lapping at your juices and eating you out like a man deprived. You felt like a balloon about to burst, the threads of your dawning orgasm drawn back so tightly that it was almost physically painful, until with one great shout you were coming hard, your legs and entire body shaking as you were quite lost to the pleasure streaming through you. You were so lost that you didn’t even notice Taron tossing his own clothes aside, grabbing a condom and sliding it on, and then nuzzling into your neck as he waited for you to calm down enough for him to slide himself home. When he joined your bodies you both groaned in unison. You wrapped your arms around his neck, the familiar weight of him pressing you into the sheets a welcome feeling.

You felt yourself tearing up slightly, even as he waited for your permission to move.

“Everything alright, love?” he asked gently, taking in your absolutely shattered expression.

“God, beyond alright, T. I’ve just never felt so in love with anyone before,” you whispered softly. “Being with you just really feels like coming home.”

“Bringing you to London really will be coming home,” he said sweetly. You stared up into his face, feeling every bit of your heart falling into pieces, but then being put back together, stronger than before, because it was only beating for one man. 

He leaned in and kissed you slowly and sensually, and began thrusting his hips into you, awakening the blooms of pleasure in your core once again. The lust soon took over the sweetness of the moment, and you both got lost in each other’s arms as he pounded into you, needing his high just as badly after having made this night all about you.

His thrusts were quickly becoming sloppy as you felt your body spiraling out, the orgasm softer and slower but just as sweet as Taron spilled into you, his guttural moans filling the room. He eventually collapsed to the sheets next to you, pulling you to him as you both laid there for a long moment, trying to catch your breaths. Everything about this moment felt right.

“Well now I’m fucking dead, so thanks for that. Remind me to never challenge you again,” you giggled softly as he sweetly stroked your hair.

“Oh, but I so enjoyed trying to break you,” he chuckled back, his eyes fairly twinkling at you.

“Mission...accomplished,” you said weakly. “But I’m still never going to order pineapple on my damn pizza so we’ll always have to order his and hers,” you joked.

“That can be arranged, darling,” he grinned before turning more serious. “I meant what I said earlier. About the future. That wasn’t even part of the game. You know that, right?”

“Of course, T. That’s why I’m emotional right now,” you smiled, still fighting off the tears that threatened to overtake you.

“I can see our entire life together now, and it’s a very happy one,” he said, kissing your forehead so sweetly you ached inside. How did this man find you, and change everything about your life? Before it was aimless, without much meaning; you hoped eventually you’d find someone to sweep you off your feet, but you hadn’t realized how hopeless you’d been feeling until Taron had walked into that bar that day.

“I think I’ll be very happy living out your vision,” you replied, your eyes alight with all of the love you felt for him. You ran your fingers through his curls, feeling everything just falling into place.

You hadn’t realized it then, six months ago, that Taron would truly come to be your last call. You would never again be left wanting, hoping, or fearful of the future. He was the only person you wanted to be with; the person who understood you, who satisfied you in every way, who had softened the bitterness around your heart. Taron had left you so full of life and joy and hope and love that your glass would never feel empty again.


End file.
